


Ignorance Is Bliss

by TheMoodyAngel



Series: Risking Fingers [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, poor rip, repercussions of being evil for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Rip finds something in his couch and as a result finds out that ignorance really is bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right from the beginning i wanted to include Rip's reaction, but i ended up not having him in the first three parts - so here he is.

Rip sighed with contentment as he sank into his familiar couch. Sara may technically be captain, but this was still first and foremost his office. Every object on the shelves he had put there, every piece of furniture he had muscled in through the doors himself. While part of the Legion he hadn’t missed anything on this ship; but now that he was in his right mind, it felt good to be back where he felt at home.

With another sigh, Rip shifted himself deeper into the cushions, only to flinch away as he felt a sharp edge pressing into the skin between his t-shirt and jeans. He scooched over and gingerly reached between the cushions to retrieve the offending object.

“What the bloody hell?” he murmured as he stared at the small steel knife dangling in his hand.

Really, this was ridiculous he thought. Sure, Sara was the captain, but did she seriously have to leave her knives all over his ship?

“Gideon?”

“Yes Captain.” The AI responded.

“Please tell me where I can locate Miss Lance, I need to speak with her about where she leaves her tools.”

“I’m sorry Captain Hunter, Captain Lance has instructed me to not let her be disturbed.”

“Just great.” Rip muttered while directing his eyes towards the ceiling.

“Perhaps you could speak to another member of the crew, they may be able to help you.” Rip thought that was a strange thing for the AI to say.

“What do you mean by that Gideon?” Silence. “Gideon?”

“I am not at liberty to say.” The AI replied.

“Well why the bloody hell not!?” Rip was become quite frustrated. “What are you hiding from me Gideon?”

“I am not at liberty to say.” And that was the only answer he could get.

“Fine!” He sighed. “I’ll go find someone who’ll give me a straight answer.” With that the Captain marched away, fuming under his breath.

 

* * *

 

His first stop was the library, where he found Stein and Ray investigating several books, trying to learn more about the Spear of Destiny.

“Ah, Mr. Palmer, Professor, I’m glad I found you, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course Captain!” Said Stein with gusto. “How may we help you?”

“I just found this in between the cushions of the couch in my office.” He held up the knife, not noticing the abrupt change of expression on the faces of both men. “I asked Gideon where Sara was but she won’t tell me. She told me someone else could help me. When I asked her about _that_ she refused to give me an answer!” he finally slowed down and looked at the two scientists.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Um . . . uh . . .” Ray stumbled.

“Raaay?” Rip fixed his stare at the bumbling man.

“Well, um . . . you see, Sara . . . um . . .”

“You really better just direct your inquires to Miss Lance.” Stein replied once it became clear that Ray couldn’t say anything other than ‘um’.

“What is going on!?!?” Rip practically shouted.

“Just, ask Sara.” Ray called back as he darted out of the room, closely followed by the white-haired professor.

Grumbling, Rip left the room to go find someone else to pester with his questions.

 

* * *

 

He found Jax in the engine room, tools in hand. He gave the same story and once more barley reached his question before he was receiving negatives.

“Uh Un.” Jax shook his head without even looking away from his work. “Man, I am _not_ getting into this again.”

“Into _what_?” Rip said. “What the hell does one of Miss Lance’s knives have to do with this secret you are all obviously hiding from me?”

“Dude, all I know is I don’t want to revisit what happened. Go ask Sara, Rip, it’s her story to tell.”

And just like with Gideon, Rip couldn’t get any more information, so he left to see if he could find Mr. Rory; if anyone on this ship had loose lips it was the arsonist.

 

* * *

 

He found the pyro in the kitchen, surprise, surprise. He was munching on some cupcakes while Amaya sat across from him nursing a beer.

“Mr. Rory, would you mind telling me why I found this in between the cushions of my couch?” Rip asked as he held up the offending knife. The former Time Master noticed how Amaya sat up and glanced nervously at Mick as he spoke, but all his attention was on the arsonist as he glanced up from his cupcake and grunted.

“Yea, Snart and blondie were having sex there. And here. And in the engine room. And basically all over the damn ship.” Amaya dropped her head into her hands. “One of those fucking things stabbed me in the ass and after that they mostly stayed in the bedroom.” He paused in his narrative and frowned, not noticing the look of horror that had spread across Rip’s face.

“I did catch them in the Captain’s chair last week.” He muttered almost as an afterthought.

“Do you even know _how_ to keep a secret?” Amaya asked as she looked up at him. Mick looked slightly offended.

“I kept it a secret that we’re sleeping together.” Amaya just starred iridiculously at him.

“Oh,” the arsonist murmured as he glanced at the dumfounded Captain, still standing stunned next to the table. “Whoops. Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” His laughed filled the kitchen as he got up and headed to the fridge.

“Please, please tell me that you two have kept your activities confined to your rooms.” Rip stammered as he turned to Amaya.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him, “I keep him in check.”

“Right. Ok. If you would excuse me now, I must go find Miss Lance.” He turned to leave, trying not to think about the Captain’s chair where he had been sitting just hours earlier.

“Actually,” Amaya’s tone stopped him in his tracks and he slowly turned around. “I would leave her alone for now, since you couldn’t find her, I’m assuming she and Snart are – otherwise occupied.”

“They’re having sex in her room!” Mick’s voice sounded from inside the fridge.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Rip muttered. “Fine! Fine! Gideon!?”

“Yes Captain Hunter.” The AI replied.

“Please prescribe me sedative. And pull up a bottle of something strong from storage.”

“Of course Captain. I shall have it ready in the med bay immediately.”

“This crew will be the death of my sanity.” He muttered as he made his way out of the kitchen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment and let me know what you think, and if you have anything you want me to write just let me know.


End file.
